A Ranger's Cry
by Faramir Freak
Summary: When Faramir finds one of his rangers almost murdered he's determined to find the attacker. Faramir goes through trials and adventure as the attacker makes their moves.
1. Chapter 1

** 1**  
** A Battle Cry**

** I do not own The Lord of the Rings and all rights go to their respected **  
** owners. This is my first story, so I hope everyone likes it! **  
** It has a lot of violence, just thought I'd warn you.**

The sound of hooves against hard stone startled the dozing ranger. His eyes opened and when they did he watched as a riderless horse galloped through the open entrance. The horse was sweating and its eyes rolled. The saddle was tilted to the left and bit dug into the horse's mouth.  
Faramir came off of the wall he was leaning on as two of his rangers tried to catch the slowing horse's reins. The horse reared up as the men caught the reins.  
"I wonder where the rider is?" One of the men said. He had dark hair and a beard and mustache. His name was Orny; the second man's name was Juna.  
The other man stared at the horse as they began rubbing it's shoulders to calm it down.  
"That was one of our rangers." Faramir said. "I recognize the horse, I remember watching him ride out this morning." He turned to the gate master, "Open the gates."  
The gates creaked open and as they did they saw the poor ranger's body covered in blood and laying in front of the gates.  
Faramir rushed out to see whether he was dead or not with the two men who were holding the horse. Faramir knelt down by the half dead ranger.  
"Get water!" Faramir shouted.  
The man lay with his head propped up on Faramir. He was breathing harshly and his eyes were closed. His face was pale and his forehead was cold.  
"Who did this to you?" Faramir asked as the man opened his eyes.  
"I-I fell…" he answered.  
"You fell?"  
"They fell."  
"Who fell?"  
"The Orcs I was hunting…."  
Faramir was silent as he looked into the distance. Something moved in the brush. Faramir let the ranger's head droop onto Orny's hands.  
"Take him to heal." He said. Then he stood and pulled his bow off his back and snatched an arrow out of his quiver. He pulled his fingers over the feathers as he loaded the arrow. Then he crept away silently. He was almost to a wooded part of the trail where the brush moved.  
Then a stick snapped. Faramir looked down at his feet and all there was, was dirt and leaves. Now I know someone is here. Faramir thought to himself. Leaves crunched behind him. Faramir whirled around with his bow and arrow poised to shoot. His eyes flicked across the area. The heat made him sweat. He slowly turned back around and crept a few more steps. Something flashed to his left. Faramir's hand itched to let his arrow fly. He turned slowly in a circle when something hit the back of his head. His grasp on his arrow slipped and the arrow escaped and flew into a nearby tree.  
A hand flew in front of his face when he snatched it and flipped the attacker over his back. Pain sprang into him as something sharp sliced his arm. He felt blood ooze out of the open wound. He whirled around and was finally able to face his attacker.  
A black headdress cloaked the person's face. They wore all black and was holding a small knife. Blood dripped onto the ground, Faramir's blood.  
They swung the knife at his head and he ducked down quickly enough so the blade went whirring over his head. He grabbed the hand that held the knife and wrestled the attacker to the ground. He pinned the person down to the ground and wrestled the knife out of their hand. But before he had the chance to pull down the mask that only showed the eyes the attacker kneed him in the back of the neck. Faramir fell sideways to the ground unconscious.  
The person with the mask pulled the black cloak down as they stood up and said, "Don't have any hope that you will ever be restored." Then they spat on Faramir's body.

Let brotherly love continue.  
-Hebrews 3:12


	2. Chapter 2

_** 2**_  
__  
_** Calculating death **_  
** I don't own anything everything belongs to their owners.**  
** Here is chapter two, please review. I want to now if I should keep going. **  
** Hope you like it! **

Faramir opened his eyes to see four of his trustworthy rangers helping him off the ground. Faramir's reached up to feel blood oozing from an open wound on his forehead. One of his men grabbed his arm to help him up, but as he did Faramir let out yelps of pain. His cut had dirt caked into it and blood stained skin. His hair was a matted mess and he ached everywhere.  
"What happened?" one of the men asked.  
"I found em, and they didn't like that I did." He answered weakly.  
"The one who-"  
"Yep, that's the one."  
Another man butted in suddenly, "The horse was killed!"  
Faramir's gaze fell to the man who said it. "How…" he asked.  
"We found a poisoned dart in the horse's chest."  
Silence followed the answer.  
Then they helped Faramir onto another horse and began riding back to their hideaway.

. . .

"So we are dealing with not a pack of Orcs, but something else. That is what Faramir said anyway, and he is the only one who saw this person who keeps attacking our men." Faramir's right hand man said.  
All the rangers were having a meeting about the sudden attacker.  
Faramir had a bandage wrapped around his arm and was slouching in a chair in the corner of the room. Then he stood up. "We should find whoever is trying to kill us, and put justice upon him." He suggested.  
"Did we ever take into consideration that maybe we are thinking the wrong way?" one of the rangers interrupted. Everyone's attention turned to him. "Maybe there's a traitor among us."  
Everyone looked around to each other. When Faramir's right hand man said, "Surely we are all trustworthy, we have all been rangers here a long time, why would one betray another?"  
Then all at once everyone began arguing, or talking about the situation. Some just stood and watched the commotion.  
Then Faramir stood up. He broke the noise by saying loudly enough for everyone to look, "We should all be ashamed of ourselves, arguing like we're children." Then he strutted back to his sleeping quarters.

. . .  
The assassin ripped their headpiece off and threw it on the floor. They were in a stone cave with stalactites that dripped water from the ceiling. They leaned s against the cave's cold wall. Then they grabbed a few animal furs and laid on bear fur on the ground and took the deer skin they had for a blanket.  
Without starting a fire or having dinner, they laid down and began plotting the worst death possible for Faramir. He shouldn't have tried to kill me. No one can. Now he will meet his fate. I knew I didn't kill him, if I wouldn't have spied at that meeting there would be a survivor, a witness. No that can't happen, no it can't. Then they fell asleep thinking of the deaths they could give.

** I will both lay me down in peace, and sleep: for thou, Lord, only makest me dwell in safety. –Psalm 4:8**

**There's chapter two! I hope you liked it, if not, don't read it! Thanks for the support all you guys! You're great!**

**Responses to reviews:**

_Luthien Thrandullion: Thanks for the support! I'm glad you like it! :D I LOVE YOUR STORIES! ;D_

_Qoheleth: Thanks for correcting me on that Bible verse. I was in a hurry and had to think of it off the top of my head! ;D _

_Mrs. King Aragorn: Thanks for supporting me! And I had to make Faramir (love hearts) get spit on because I had to make the bad guy really…evil. _

_tommyginger: I'm glad you like it and it would be absolutely genius if it was Eowyn! ;)_

_Borys68: Sorry you didn't like it, but thanks for the constructive criticism. _

_ smiles to everyone and if I didn't respond to you it's not on purpose! _


	3. A Move for the Kill

** Chapter 3**  
** A Move for the Kill**

I** don't own anything and I hope you like it! :D Please leave a review or PM me!**  
** Also there was some confusion on how Faramir was kneed in the back of the neck when the person who was attacking him was pinned down. Faramir was holding his shoulders down which would have to mean he was probably sitting on their stomach. Then the person just lifted themselves up a bit and kneed him in the back of the neck. I hope it's all cleared up now.**  
** Also I say they for the attacker because all of the identity is unknown. I don't want anyone to know if it's a boy or girl.**  
**:D thanks for the support and here's chapter three!**

Faramir woke to the sound of birds chirping outside. Sun light filtered in front his window even though a thick, white curtain was hanging over it. He stretched his legs, which felt good. But when he began to stretch hi arms, pain sprinted into it. He looked from his callused hands to his cut arm.  
He began to doze again until he heard a thump on his door. He climbed out of bed and pulled his robe on. He unlatched the door and as he opened it, a corpse collapsed across the threshold. A dagger stuck out of his chest.  
Faramir stepped around the dead body and looked down the halls. The cloaked figure dashed away.  
"Hey!" Faramir yelled after the assassin.  
By this time people were rushing to the hall to see what was going on.  
"Catch em!" Faramir said as he pointed down the hall. A few people nodded and tore down the hall after the murderer.  
Faramir ran back into his chambers and grabbed his sword, and his bow and quiver. As he exited his room he heard another sickly scream around the corner. He ran down the hall and turned the corner to see another corpse. He ran on and flew down a staircase.  
He heard the sound on swords cutting raw flesh and more death screams. As Faramir turned the next corner everyone that went after the assassin lay dead. Blood stained the floors and splattered walls.  
Faramir felt a sickly feeling in his stomach. He sprinted down more steps and looked out the window. The front gates were blazing in fire and the murderer fled into the distance and a bay gelding.  
We didn't catch him. Faramir thought as he leaned against the wall. There's more than what meets the eye.

_ __

The horse's mouth foamed as the assassin spurred it. It galloped away from its home as blood trickled down from the gouges the spurs made.  
As they made their way to the cave the horse's rider dismounted before the horse even stopped. They yanked the reins and jerkily tied them to a nearby tree. Then they stopped and rubbed the horse's nose and fed them and apple.  
The horse, whose name was Firefly, pawed at the ground. The reins were tied so short that the Firefly couldn't reach down and grab away any grass on the ground.  
The assassin slopped a bucket of water in front of the horse, lifting it high enough for it to drink. Then they retired to their cave. They considered a moment whether to take the tack off but decided not to in case they needed of a quick get away.  
I will kill you. They thought. You escaped this time but I will track you down and kill you even if I have to kill everyone else in Middle Earth. You will not escape, you will wish you were never born.  
Firefly neighed. "Hush!" They yelled. Then they threw their headdress down and laid down to sleep.

_ __

_**Thou shalt not kill. –Exodus 20:13**_

**Jasperslittlesister: thanks for the support! I'm glad you like it! :)**

**LuthienThrandullion: Thanks Luthien T. I'm glad you like it. ;) **

**Mrs. King Aragorn: Thanks for all the support, and YOU are awesome! I LOVE YOUR AVATAR! :D **

**Thanks for reviewing everyone and if I missed anyone, I wasn't on purpose! I hope you like it and if not, don't read it. **


	4. To Find the Identity

** Chapter 4**  
** To Find the Identity **

**I do not own LotR, even though I wish I did. All rights go to the amazing author J.R.R. Tolkien! **

** Sorry it has taken me so long to get this next chapter up, I've been suffering a bit of writer's block! :p **

Faramir rode on his horse out the front gates. He reined his cantering horse to a halt as he scanned the area. Orny, Juna, and two other men rode out with Faramir. "  
"We will head North." Faramir said. Then they headed off at a dead gallop. As they rode out to find the murderer their horses formed a V. They rode across the plains and through a small creek before they almost reached the woods.  
As they approached an arrow whizzed down and sunk into one of the men's chest. A death scream escaped his mouth as he slid off his chestnut, gelding and crashed to the ground. Another arrow hit the ground in front of Orny. The horses reared and neighed. Faramir reined his horse in a circle. A gust of wind carried dirt that flew into Faramir's eyes. He covered his eyes and when he lifted them back up he watched as a knife was launched into the second man's throat.  
Orny took matters into his own hands and rode on. As his horse's hooves hit the ground to enter into the wood realm a rope caught his neck and ripped him from the saddle. His horse ran on as he hung from the tree limb.  
Juna's horse went out of control and galloped towards Orny's hanging body, but before Juna could shield his face, he hit Orny's body. His head flew back and he backward somersaulted from the saddle. His foot stayed in the stirrup and he was drug off into the woods.  
As Faramir witnessed all the horrible happenings he caught a glimpse of the assassin in a tree. They hurled a knife. Faramir ducked as it whizzed over his head and barely missed his horse. Instead it cut some of the horses tail and stuck in the ground.  
Faramir swiped out his bow and an arrow and fired at the assassin. But as it reached the tree they flipped off with a sword in hand. Faramir pushed his bow back on his back and slung out his sword. Since his horse was so close to the tree the villain was in they landed on his horse. At the impact the mare jetted into the woods, carrying two riders.  
Faramir turned in the saddle and he blocked the swipe of the sword. He swayed in the saddle and slid to the side as the battle continued. A branch caught the muderer's mask and ripped it off. Faramir stared into the cold bloodlust eyes of a woman with dark hair and ice cold eyes. She stabbed down at Faramir but he parried it. She shakily kicked Faramir's feet out of the stirrups and replaced them with her own. She shakily stood up. Faramir took the chance and swung so hard against her blade it flew to the ground. She leaped up into a low hanging tree branch they were passing. He put his feet in thew stirrups and looked back to see the assassin haunting the trees as she went from limb to limb. Now she will do everything it takes to destroy me now that I've seen her.

_**Unto thee, O Lord, do I lift up my soul. **_  
_** –Psalm 25:1**_

**Review Replies:**

**Mrs. King Aragorn: Thank you for all the support, it really means a lot to me! :D **

**tommyginger: Thanks for the support and advice, you're great! ;)**

**Luthien T. : Thanks for the support, I'm glad you like it! : ) **

**Well, thanks for the reviews everyone and if I missed anyone it was not intentional! I hope you all like it and if not, don't read it! ;) **


	5. A Plot Unveiled

**Chapter 5**  
** A Plot Unveiled**

** I don't own anything all rights go to their respected owners. **  
** I hope you like it.**  
** Sorry it's taken me so long for this next chapter, writer's block takes a long time to get past. ;)**

Faramir's horse whisked him away into the shadows the setting sun cast. His horse's hooves thumped down on the ground as Faramir rode leaning forward. His expression settled into a worried look as he cast his glance left and then right. The forest grew thick as Faramir began gaining control of his frightened horse.  
The ranger's breath stayed quick. His horse snorted a warning. Faramir snapped his gaze up in the trees above. His horse snorted again. Faramir's arm was still sore and the thought of being attacked again now was preposterous.  
This time Faramir's bay gelding neighed a shrill cry. The ranger looked ahead to Juna sitting by a creek. Faramir reined his horse in to a halt. He dismounted and walked over to the man.  
"Juna?" Faramir asked surprised.  
"Ah, Faramir! How good it is to see you again! I thought I would be stranded in these treacherous woods for the night."  
"How did you live?"  
"Hitting a dead body hanging from a tree isn't exactly deadly." Juna replied.  
"Where is your horse?" Faramir asked.  
"Over there somewhere." Juna replied pointing into the dense woods.  
Faramir looked towards the brush as Juna remained sitting down. He was eating what looked like roasted quail.  
"Would you care for a piece?" Juna asked holding up a piece.  
"Later." Faramir replied as he began walking towards the brush. There was something wrong with how nonchalant Juna seemed about his horse. He does not fear the lady assassin. Faramir thought to himself.  
"Look, there is really no need in exploring tonight." Juna said focusing on his roasted quail.  
"I was going to find your horse. You do need to go back with me you know. And Frost Mane can't carry us both." He said as he pointed to his horse who was ground tied picking at some grass.  
"Ah, that old, black colt of mine will come back. Probably just looking for dinner."  
"Do you not care we may be walking back?" Faramir scolded; his voice rising.  
"Actually, I just wanna eat dinner and then head back…maybe about midday."  
Faramir held back his anger and only let a few words escape his mouth, "Stupidity is sharper than any sword." Then he entered the brush in search of his fellow ranger's mount. As he made his way through the dead leaves and bushes he heard a whinny.

"Ah there you are." Faramir said as he approached the bay gelding. He rubbed the horse's neck. He grabbed the lead rope and led him back to the clearing where Juna was.  
"I thought you said you had a black colt?" Faramir asked as he rubbed the horse's back and stripped the tack off.  
"Uh, I- I meant a bay." Juna replied looking around nervously.  
Faramir looked skeptical at him and turned to his own horse.  
"Hey there Frost Mane." He crooned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The black haired assassin swung down from the trees. She landed with perfect footing as a black horse approached at a dead gallop. She grabbed the saddle horn and swung up as the colt blew past. She rode low in thee saddle with her feet jammed into the stirrups.  
The colt's gait was smooth and light, but the rider was intense. She galloped the horse into a river and out the other side. The moon hung high in the sky and the stars twinkled as the black horse galloped through woods.  
_The idiot got the horse's mixed up. I'll kill next time a mistake is made. There is no room for idiocrisy. _ She thought as she rode into the night.

_

_**The Lord is my light and my salvation; whom shall I fear? the Lord is the strength of my life; of whom shall I be afraid? -Psalm 27:1**_

**Review Replies: **

** Mrs. King Aragorn: You're great! Thanks for the support! :D Sorry about the bad grammar, and please tell me if it's to gory. ;D Hunting Orc was amazing by the way! Thanks for the support! **

** Thanks for reviewing everyone, I'm glad you like it! And if not…don't read it! ;) If I missed any reviewers, it was not intentional.**


	6. Heading Home

** Chapter 6**  
** Heading Home**

**I don't own anything everything belongs to the marvelous J.R.R. Tolkien! Hope you like it!**

Faramir woke early the next morning to the sound of birds chirping. He yawned and stretched as he pulled himself off the dirty ground. The horses stood nearby grazing on some grass. Faramir looked down to see across from him Juna snoring away in a peaceful sleep. Faramir began tacking up Frost Mane and dumping water on the remains of the campfire. Faramir looked at the sun and figured it was around six.  
He pulled a lump of sugar out of his saddlebag and fed it to his horse. He watched Juna's horse doze nearby and heard someone yawn and stand up.  
"Good night's sleep?" He asked Faramir. Faramir turned around and answered, "No…Did you?"  
"Not a better sleep in years." Juna replied as he stretched his arms above his head. The he rushed over to his horse and began saddling it up. He pulled two lumps of bread out of his saddlebag and threw one of them to Faramir.  
Faramir caught it with one hand and said, "Thanks."  
Then they began riding back through the forest the way they came. Leading into a gallop towards home. Juna rode beside Faramir.  
"Ya' know that looks an awful lot like Firefly. That poor mare. I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if the murderer killed her and skinned her." Faramir said. He wore a sad expression and remembered one of his favorite horses.  
"Ya." Juna replied looking down at hands which held the reins. By this time they had slowed to a walk.  
An awkward silence stirred until Juna added, "Look are you just fishing me for information? 'Cause I don't got none." (This kills me 'cause I'm a grammar junkie! ;D)  
"Of course not." Faramir broke in.  
"I know notin of anything!" Juna kept talking.  
"All right…. I was just trying to make conversation." Faramir added; his tone standing back.  
Juna breathed hard.  
"What is it?" Faramir asked as he watched the ranger looking off into the distance.  
"Smoke…." He looked at Faramir. "Wildfire."  
Faramir looked ahead and realized the black billowing smoke plummeting into the sky. At the same time with the tap of the ranger's heels both horses reared and galloped ahead.  
"Before it sets the whole forest blazing!" Faramir yelled over the sound of pounding hooves and crackling fire torturing trees. They entered the burning part of the forest. The smoke blotted out the sky, making it look night. Fire screamed and threatened every living thing as it attacked trees. The flames spread quickly and grew thicker.  
Faramir rode low in the saddle and weaved his horse around jetting flames and falling trees. A tree fell right in front of his frightened horse and Frost Mane leaped. Flames licking up inches from the brave mare's belly. As she pounded down on the other side her tail caught fire.  
Juna was having a hard time himself. His horse had wide eyes and ears back. She sidestepped a clump of burning leaves and swept across a bed of ashes.  
Faramir's breath fell heavy. The intoxicating air burned his throat and eyes. He ducked under a flaming, falling tree branch. The ranger began losing concessness until his horse screamed and reared. Embers billowed into the air as the ranger slipped from the saddle and fell to the ground. Frost Mane's tail was short and burned off, but the fire put out. He watched as his horse galloped on without him. Juna struggled to stay in the saddle on his horse and galloped out of sight. Into the burning woods. He must not have seen me. Faramir thought to himself. He picked himself up and watched as fire licked up its prey. He looked up into the black, smokey sky.  
Then leaping through the trees he saw the assassin. She unsheathed her gleaming sword and jumped down in front of Faramir. Faramir swiped out his sword. Fire raged around then as they battled.  
She swept at his feet and he twirled away. They clashed and she ducked a head swipe. Faramir stabbed at the killer and she performed back handspring out of the way. The toe of her boot kicked Faramir sword, which sent it flying a tree. She whirled around and grabbed his throat, choking him. She backed him up to a blazing tree. Luckily that side of the trunk hadn't been reached yet. He grabbed his sword that was further up the tree and the assassin let go. She stabbed at him and the ranger twirled to the side. She kicked her cheek and as he did the murderer tripped him and he thumped to the ground. Just then a fire eaten log dropped down from the tree above them and landed on Faramir. At least it wasn't that big.  
"I won't stab you and take your head for the prize. I'll let your flesh burn as you watch yourself to your death." She cackled. "The fire will eat you alive and you won't escape. The fire will reach for you and course your veins. I will live and you will die. I'll kill your friends and scour the city for whatever else I want…you've killed one, you've killed them all." She laughed loudly and ran back through the fire. But before she did she added. "Once your dead the animals will scavenge what's left of you. And…I'm sorry it has to end this way."

_**For the wages of sin is death; but the gift of God is eternal life through Jesus Christ our Lord. –Romans 6:23**_

**Review Replies:**

**Mrs. King Aragorn: You rock! Thanks for the support and the suggestions. You ROCK! ;D**

**LuthienT : Thanks for supporting me and my story! You're great! :D **

**I hope you all liked it and thanks for the reviews, sorry if I missed anyone, it wasn't on purpose….and if you don't like the story, don't read it! **


	7. A Hero

**Chapter 7**  
** A Hero**  
** Everything belongs to the brilliant and amazing J.R.R. Tolkien! Except for the assassin lady…that belongs to me.**

Faramir lay with eyes shut on the forest floor. Most leaves and bushes were ash and smoke still cluttered the sky. A horse and rider galloped through the forest. The rider reined his horse in front of the large log with the man under it. He spoke Elvish to his horse as he dismounted.  
"Ah, what is this?" He asked as he knelt down by Faramir's head. "Let us try to lift this log off this poor man." He said to his horse.  
He pushed as hard as he could and the log slowly rolled off Faramir's limp body. He felt his pulse and saw that the ranger was still alive.  
"He is still alive!" he shouted excitedly.  
Just then Faramir began coughing violently. The rider who helped him, helped him sit up. As soon as Faramir regained himself, he looked around at the damage the wildfire had caused.  
"Thank you." Faramir gasped before entering another coughing fit.  
"You are much welcome." He answered as he helped Faramir to his feet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Did you kill him?"  
"I'm not positive…but I wanted to have a little fun!" the lady answered.  
"No more fun. He needs to die…now."  
"Yes, master."  
"I know exactly where I will find him if he still is alive."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nightfall descended on the ranger and the stranger with the horse.  
"We should stop here for the night." The rider suggested.  
Once they had set up camp and eating their rations the stranger began to talk.  
"How were you trapped in that fire? I don't suppose you were taking a joy ride in the middle of a wildfire."  
Faramir hesitated. Could he trust this man? The rider's piercing gaze fell upon him after a minute.  
"I was being hunted…"  
"Hunted?"  
"An assassin."  
The man chuckle. "Not that old man…"  
"It isn't a man." Faramir broke in. The rider's cast another look at him.  
"Oh."  
A silence fell between them. Faramir wasn't willing to give his name until the other man did.  
"I am a ranger of the North…Strider is what they call me." The man finally gave. Strider felt something familiar and non-threatening in the man he saved.  
"I am Faramir son of Denethor the Stuart of Gondor." He sighed.  
"What would you be doing out here?"  
"I am a ranger also."  
Silence ensued.  
"I'll be heading back to the rangers tomorrow." Faramir added.  
Then they began a friendly conversation about themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"She has Faramir! The assassin has Faramir!" Juna screamed as he entered.  
"What?… what is al this talk about Faramir being caught by a woman?" Faramir's right hand man asked.  
"I saw it with my eyes! She fought him in the wildfire and kidnapped him!"  
"Well why didn't you help him!?"  
"Er, um…it was my horse's fault, uh, she, uh, stuttered and reared!"  
"She? I thought _she_ was a colt?"  
"Well, are horse's got mixed up, this is Firefly. The one the assassin stole. She must have let her loose…"  
"let's sit down and have a nice friendly chat about you and the assassin."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**For whosoever shall call upon the name of the Lord shall be saved. **_  
_** Romans 10:13 **_

**Review Replies:**

**ScoobyDoobyDood: Thanks for being honest. Most of my readers aren't usually ready to give advice. Thanks for liking it! And since you're the only honest one around here, I'd love some more advice! :D Do you like to write, because I do. YOU ARE AWESOME!**

**Mrs. King Aragorn: Howdy! I'm glad you liked it, and YOU ROCK! I know just how you feel, I made her tail get burned off because, well, I just thought it looked cool in my imagination. That's kinda what happened in a book I was writing called Danger Horse. It's not posted up here 'cause it's just kinda my own creation. But it was pretty bad, I could probly still salvage it but…it would take a lot of work. Thanks for reading. ;D**

**Well, everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to update. I'm not gonna give an excuse. Anyway's thanks for reading and reviewing you guys and girls rock! :D **  
**I'm sorry this is so out of the blue, but… I HATE LEGOLAS IN THE HOBBIT! I mean he wasn't even in The Hobbit book. And what about that Tauriel chick?! I mean, where did that come from?! She wasn't in the book either! And I put her through a Mary Sue test, and, well, let's just say her new name is Mary Sue.**  
**Sorry about that but if you agree, make it known! Go to your window and say, 'I'm fed up Arnold, and I don't care who knows it!' (Don't ask, it was from a show I like called ****Welcome Back Kotter****.) Thanks a bunch! (Hugs all readers and reviewers.) You people rock! :D ;)**


End file.
